1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic digital data processing device and more particularly to a server system and a server thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in modern technology, society has entered the era of the internet and our daily lives became inseparable from the use of networking technologies. As the number of internet users increases, demands in developing hardware for operating internet protocols increase. Therefore, server systems used for supporting the internet now play an important role.
Presently, application developments of server system technology not only have combined internet and telecommunication, but also have emerged in finance, investment, online banking, and/or online-credit-card transactions. All these applications heavily rely on server systems for a large amount of computing and protection of confidential information. In a local network, the internet, or other networks, server systems are used for processing and storing information and distributing needed data and information to other digital data processing devices through terminals of the server systems.
A conventional tower-type server system is bulky. When multiple tower-server systems are arranged in enterprise configurations, the amount of space required by the server systems becomes a problem. In recent years, rack-type systems have been developed and have become mainstream with regard to system configuration, storage, and installation of server systems. In rack-type systems, multiple servers are disposed in a rack and each server has its central processing unit, a set of chips, memory, and hard disk, and operates independently so that servers are stacked on each other in the rack while still being freely selected and detached.
However, compactly arranged servers, disposed in a rack, continue generating thermal heat which, if not dissipated quickly, can affect the operation of a server system. Therefore, how to design a server system with improved heat dissipation is presently a challenge to engineers and technical designers in the data center.